NCIS: If I Ain't Got You
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: Song-fic.. The team, minus one go to a club after a case. Romance blooms, and oh wait! Is that Abby singing? Gibbs/Abby, Tony/Ziva.


NCIS: If I Ain't Got You

A/N: I found a story, Gabby of course, by Gabbygirl115, who wrote a story with Alicia Key's song

"If I Ain't Got You" and in my opinion, it was absolutely amazing! So, since we talk, I've asked her if I could do one to the song, and she said yes! So, here it is.. My first song-fic for NCIS.

And of course...It's Gabby.

Enjoy!

Forever More,

Ellie

----------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------

Abby was shutting her machines down.

"Night Major. See you tomorrow." She said, winking with a smile.

"Hey Abs!" A voice came inside her lab.

"Hey Tony, you leaving?"

"Yeah, shift is over. We're going to this club or whatever down town to wind down a bit from this case. You up for it?"

Abby smiled. "I wish I could, but I'm going out with a friend tonight. She needs a girl-bonding night, cause she has no idea what to do about her feelings for someone, and asked me for advice and a night out. I'll come next time though, promise."

"Okay, you really promise?"

"Yup." She said, bobbing her head up and down, as her pigtails moved with her. "Scouts honor."

"Haha.. Funny. Just don't go all boy scout McGee. I'm having a hard time seeing him in a uniform as it is now."

Abby playfully punched Tony's shoulder. "Tony, be nice. I think he looks rather hot, rather... Cute geek-ish in it."

"You would think that anyways Abs." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I would wouldn't I?" Smiling, she paused. "You don't want to keep them waiting."

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh yes. You'll have to tell me how it went!"

"Without a doubt." Tony winked, as he left Abby's lab. _'Without a doubt.'_

_------------------------- --------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- -------------------_

"So, is she coming?" Ziva asked.

"Is who coming, Ziva?"

"Abby. This would be her type of scene, yes?"

"She has a girl-bonding night with one of her friends. Some boy trouble or something."

"Ah. I see. Well, Gibbs and McGee said they would meet us there."

"Alright." Tony nodded.

"I drive?" She handed out her hand for the keys.

"Nah, I'd rather get there in one piece Da-veed." He grinned.

"Tony, get that 'eat-shit-and-kill' grin off your face."

"Ziva, it's 'eat-shit-and-die' grin." Tony said, throwing her the keys. "But, eh, I guess you can drive. But I drive us home. If you're trashed, we don't need to die, thanks to your driving and intoxication."

"Gibbs would get one of the yellow cars to take us home."

"Taxi, Ziva. Knowing him, you're probably right."

"Well, let's go before they wonder where we are." Ziva said, buckling up and pulling out of the NCIS parking lot.

"Now you're talkin."

----------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------------------

"Why do you think she killed her brother?" McGee asked.

"I don't know. People just kill for their own reasons I guess." Gibbs shrugged, in response.

"I can't see how.. how we can sometimes feel remorse for killing someone, but the people who kill who aren't us, wont ever feel it." Tim paused. "I just can't see it."

"It just depends on the person, I figure."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

They caught sight of Ziva and Tony, and he waved them over.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late, I stopped by Abby's lab for a few minutes." Tony said, coming over and sat in the booth,

"Where is Abby?" McGee asked, curious.

"Not coming. Something about helping a friend out with her boyfriend issues, or something. She said she'll come next time, and started turning into Boyscout McGee here."

"Not funny Tony. It helps kids get involved." McGee defended himself.

"Tim, I think what you're doing is very good." Ziva said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Oh chillax McScout, I'm just playin."

Tim sighs and grins. "I know Tony, you always are."

"Exactly."

A comfortable pause came within the table.

"Have you guys ordered yet?"

"We were waiting for you two to get here." Gibbs said.

"Would you like me to put our orders in?"

Gibbs smiles. "Looks like you don't have to. Here comes one of the waiters."

A young boy, around 20 or so came up to their booth.

"Hi, I'm Alex and I'll be your waiter tonight. Do you guys know what you would like to drink?"

"Alex, I think we'll all take a bud-light to start off." Tony said, as he looked to everyone. "Sound alright?"

Everyone nodded and said their '_Yes.'_

"Bud-light it is. You guys can look through the menu for the meals and appetizers, and I'll be back with your drinks."

"Thanks." Gibbs said to the boy, as he walked away.

As McGee went to comment on something, the room started to clap and whistle.

The click sound of a mic being turned on, sounded through the speakers.

"_Hey everyone! I was supposed to meet a friend here, but since she canceled, I figured I'd play a little something tonight for you all. It's been awhile since I've been here, but Hello to everyone!"_

More claps arose.

"That sounds like Abby.." Ziva said, as they looked up. "It is Abby! What is she doing?"

"I think she's about to play a song on stage." Tony said, equally confused. "Here I thought she was going out with a friend."

"Well, she did say her friend canceled."

"_This piece should be familiar to all of you. Very beautiful, very meaningful to everyone at one point. Alicia Key's 'If I Ain't Got You'."_

They could hear the piano chords coming out from her fingers.

"Wow. She plays piano? I did not know."

"Neither did we Ziva.." Tim spoke up, focused on Abby on stage.

_"Mmmmmmm oooh. Mmmm."_

"_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power yeah  
Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within_

_And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial"_

"Would you like to dance?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Sure."

Getting up, she led Tony to the dance floor, as they started to dance slowly.

"She sings good."

"She does. This just blows me away though. It's amazing." Tony agreed.

"_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
_

_If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
_

_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
_

_But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you"_

"Boss..."

"I'm not dancing with you McGee." Gibbs said smiling.

McGee chuckles. "No, I'm good.. But Gibbs, that's Abby up there."

"It is."

"She sings.. wonderful." Tim said, going speechless.

"She does."

"Did you know about her singing?"

"Nope."

"_Some people search for a fountain  
The promises forever young  
_

_Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them"_

Gibbs sat there, watching Abby sing. He listened to the words that flowed out of her mouth. Actually listening to the meaning.

He took a drink of his beer.

Rule number 12. Never date a co-worker.

He knew that it may never work between them. But with every sight of her, he was falling more and more in love with her.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the stage. Back to his Abs.

"_Hand me a world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be?_

_  
With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me..."_

"_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
_

_If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
_

_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
_

_But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you"_

He saw that Ziva and Tony were dancing, closer and closer. He could see Abby and him, in his mind, dancing that close.

"_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
_

_If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
_

_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
_

_But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you" _

He needed this. He needed her. He wanted.. Needed.

Gibbs got up out of the booth and walked towards the stage, but stopped in the middle of the room, still watching Abby.

"_If I ain't got you with me baby  
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
_

_If I ain't got you with me baby..."_

As the song ended, the room applauded. She had one of the biggest smiles on her face. The smile of success.

"_Thank You everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed." _Abby said, then stood up, bowing with her back ups.

She saw Gibbs standing there, and she saw his blue eyes looking at her.

_'You're.. here.'_ She signed

_'Yeah. Dance with me?'_

_'Yes.' _Abby signed back, smiling happily as she walked off stage to him.

"I'm glad you're here."

He smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

"Oh Gibbs.."

"Shh.." He whispered, putting his finger to her lips, signaling her to quiet. He nodded as music started to play. "Dance with me?"

"Yes." She whispered, on the verge of crying.

She recognized the voice of one of the back up singers.

"_Hand me a world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be?  
With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me"_

"Gibbs..."

"_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you"_

"Abby.. We need to talk. I'm not about to live the rest of my life alone anymore."

"Gibbs, what about your rules?"

"Shannon always had rules that she lived by. She helped me make my own." He paused. "She's about to help me make another."

"What rule is this one?"

"Fall in love with Abby, keep her safe, and never ever think twice."

"You love.. me?"

Gibbs nodded.

"I've always loved you. Always. Since day one." Abby's tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"I'll always love Shannon, Abby. But, it's time I moved on. They're gone. You're not." He wiped her tears away.

"I will always.. always be here. Just for you."

"I love you Abby, and I always will."

"And I... always will love you."

"_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you"_

"_...If I ain't got you with me baby  
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby..."_

Another chorus of claps, as they all watched Gibbs and Abby finish dancing.

"You think he'll kiss her?" Ziva asked.

"Nah. That guy will never break his rules. You should know that." Tony said, knowing Gibbs.

"Would you like to bet Tony?"

"Sure. How much? Twenty?"

"Sure. Twenty for me, if he does. Twenty for you if he doesn't." Ziva agreed.

"It's on." They both shook hands on it.

-----------

Abby caught sight of Ziva and Tony making a bet. She figured Tony wouldn't think they would kiss.

"Want to see Ziva win a bit of money, and Tony lose a bet?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Did they shake to it?"

"Yup."

"Sure."

"Okay." Abby grinned. "Kiss me."

"They bet on that? DiNozzo has something coming to him."

"Oh he does?"

"Yes. He does." Gibbs said.

Abby never got out what she wanted to say, when she felt Gibbs' warm lips descend upon hers in a passionate, fiery kiss.

What seemed to be minutes, they were both running out of air.

They both parted, slightly panting for breath.

Looking over, she saw Ziva with her hand out for Tony's money.

"I guess it was a twenty they shook on." She smiled, as they walked back to the booth, hand in hand.

"Lose some money DiNozzo?"

"No Boss." He said quickly, as he received the head slap he figured was coming. "Yes Boss."

"Satisfied Ziva?"

"Yes, I am." She smiled. "I am happy for you both."

Gibbs nodded and smiled. Grabbing his jacket, and leaving a tip, he took Abby by her arm and led her out of the club.

"So.. what now, my silver-haired fox?"

"Home."

"Home?"

"Yes. Home."

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gibbs smiled at Abby, noticing how beautifully different she really was.

Walking outside and getting Abby into the car, he looked up to the dark starry sky before he got in.

"Thank you."

--------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

A/N: My FIRST, romantic NCIS Story. My First song-fic too. Thanks to Gabbygirl115 for the inspiration for this.

I hope you guys love it!

Let me know how it was!

Always,

Forever More,

Ellie

PS: Can any of you tell me what episode McGee was dressed in his Boy Scout uniform? Oh, and he happens to be the group leader person of what my brother is in! The Weblos!


End file.
